hero_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Rango
Rango is the main protagonist of the film of the same name. He is voiced by Johnny Depp. HistoryEdit Rango is a very comical character but also lonely as he remains isolated in his box and is actually seen conversing with inanimate objects such as a headless mannequin, a dead cockroach, a toy fish and a decorative tree however he actually believes he has friends and a very active social life only to be corrected by Roadkill claiming him to be a very lonely lizard. Throughout the film Rango was seen suffering from an identity crisis, he is constantly seen saying "who am I?" to himself and doesn't even know his own name causing him to create his own identity. Rango is an actor and expects his "friends" to be the same, he describes Victor, an inanimate tree as wooden and his toy pet fish Mister Tibbs, good - too good. After arriving at the town of Dirt, Rango was able to create his own identity and name, he also had a tendency to go over-the-top as he said where he came from they kill and cannibalise a man before breakfast just to wake up an appetite. Rango was also cowardly, such was shown during the desert and he caught the eye of a hawk and than away screaming in terror, this also happened again during a showdown with Bad Bill and his crew, the hawk returned which caused Rango to cower in a latrine and then flee. He was also in clear terror when Rattlesnake Jake entered Dirt however so was everyone else. Depsite his stories claiming that he was the one who killed the seven Jenkins brothers Rango had never and was always reluctant to actually kill someone, this was shown when a hawk was close to eating him and Rango held him at gunpoint but then hesitated and shot the rope that was restraining one another which accidentally caused him to be crushed which made the town believe that Rango was the one who murdered it. This was also shown when Rattlesnake Jake offered Rango the chance to kill him even Jake saw he had no killer in his eyes however this changed when he returned to confront the Mayor and Jake and was willing to shoot the rattlesnake at point blank range. After the Mayor made Rango the Sheriff of Dirt, he was shown to be very clueless almost shooting a child in the face when he only wanted an autograph and then handing him a gun. He also came across three bank robbers and mistakes them for miners then actually gives them a prospecting permit then giving them directions to the Bank of Dirt. Despite this Rango can also be intuitive and intelligent, when him and his posse captured Balthazar and his family he was able to realise that something ominous was happening in Dirt and believed that they found the empty jug of water and didn't murder anybody. When the Spanish Daggers were seen walking like the legends told they do towards water and discovered Las Vegas where he realised that the Mayor's true plan was to buy up all the land and then bring back the water when Dirt was washed away. After being humiliated by Rattlesnake Jake, Rango shamefully leaves Dirt but after a pep talk from the Spirit of the West and uncovering Mayor Tortoise John's true plan he returned to Dirt and showed true bravery and made an alliance with Balthasar's family, then confronted Jake who was able to outsmart and then return the water to Dirt, becoming a legend of the people. However, the town of Dirt became the town of Mud with the water and Mud is a water park. QuotesEdit "Look, I need water. Hydration. My teeth are chapped. I need lotion! I'm down to one layer of skin already, pretty soon I'm going to start seeing my insides. Not quite unlike you've got going there. Listen, I can't survive in the desert. Ok? I don't belong here!" Category:Final kingdom fantasy hearts Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Movie Category:Video Game Category:Warriors Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Pet